phineas and ferb meets Charlotte's web 2006
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: another crossover
1. part 1 first scene

Phineas is working on a new portal.

Isabella curious as normal inquires 'whatcha doin?'

Phineas explains 'building a,portal into the world of the live action version of Charlotte's web from 2006'

Isabella asks 'is it dangerous? or are there gonna be any needed transformations?'

phineas replies 'the answer to both of those is no so I'm gonna let you come. '

the Charlotte's web 2006 narrator begins talking. 'there was nothing special about summerset county it waa a deeply ordinary place. the people were regular people and the animals they were regular animals. They didn't question the order of things. But one day, on a small farm, a little girl did something. Something that would change everything.'

phineas and Isabella spawn in a barn a few seconds before fern (voiced by Dakota fanning showed up). They hide behind a hay bale to not intervene until the right moment.

When Fern and Isabella see Mr arable with an axe in one hand and the young runty Wilbur in the other, they both use their pleading eyes at the same time to convince him to leave Wilbur in the care of them and phineas.

Phineas baffledly requests to know, 'I know we have to let the pig live and all, but i also sense you had an ulterior motive for that. What was it?'

Isabella snarks 'nothing gets past you, phineas, so I'll tell you. I thought that taking care of this little guy would be decent praise for when we have to take care of our future kids. The future cousins of Xavier, fred and Amanda. '

Phineas acknowledges the point , 'touche.'

I allsherb eeserb ouyerb llaerb in artperb otwerb


	2. fern and Isabella's heart to heart

on their first day of taking care of Wilbur as a trio, phineas's multiverse phone rings.

Phineas apologizes 'sorry guys, it's ferb, my step brother i have to take this.'

Fern asks Isabella' ok why is he your darling? he has an oddly shaped head and he acts more jittery than normal people do. I don't get it.'

Isabella replies ' his imagination is why i adore him.'

Fern says ' i need more information.'

Isabella explains.' Brace yourself, we're only 10 years old and he built a rollercoaster twice, travelled through time twice and did so many things most kids could only dream of. Have you noticed the summer solstice this year was 40 hours long?'

Fern says 'yes what of it?'

Isabella responds 'phineas did that. '

fern 'I get why you like him now thanks for telling me. Don't worry i know he's your man so I'll keep my hands off so to speak '

Isabella gratefully says 'thanks"

stay tuned for part 3


	3. i wrote this chapter for fun

phineas is taking the first shift of day 2 of caring for Wilbur.

Fern inquires 'if it's not too much trouble, Isabella, for the sake of my curiosity I'd like to know everything you didn't list by name earlier that your friend built.'

Isabella plays the same deceptive expectation the ppgs did in major competition episode before agreeing. 'well... ok' 'he also built a backyard beach, a high tech video game system, an arena to thumb wrestle this bully Buford van stom, a portal to mars, a bunch of racing chariots, an experimental super growth elixir, a giant backyard aquarium, a giant bowling ball, an enormous art piece out of take out scraps, a giant picnic in the park, a rock climbing wall, a machine to put the earth back after the evil scientists of lovemuffin moved it, a metallic super structure, a robot platypus, 2 giant platypults, a giant 3d scrapbook, a huge maze, a rubberization ray, a huge summer finale, a circus tent, a Christmas special in the middle of june, a rocket to space twice, a building all the way to the moon, an atv, 5 giant sports arenas, a giant 3d scrapbook, a platy posterior, a bird themed super suit, a quaint lab to restore 4 heroes' powers, a giant golf course, a shrinking machine, a giant robot dog, a super computer, and one of my personal favorites their own unique language."

Fern interrupted her to ask 'this language of theirs how did it work?'

Isabella explains ' elementary, my friend Fern. It's called ferb Latin and here's how it works. You take the first letter of every word put it at the end and then say erb it's like we're adding a phonetic caboose to it don't get confused just get used to it. whenever someone sneezes you no longer say bless you instead you play a flugelhorn and give them your left shoe. whenever you meet someone on the street don't shake their hand just stomp your feet and your conversation won't be complete until you give them a big slab of meat. those are the rules and we hope you enjoy them we're sure to be adding a few as new customs evolve well we hope you'll employ them but for right now here's what you should do. you take the first letter of every word put it at the end and then say erb it's like we're adding a phonetic caboose to it don't get confused just get used to it. whenever someone sneezes you no longer say bless you instead you play a flugelhorn and give them your left shoe. whenever you meet someone on the street don't shake their hand just stomp your feet and your conversation won't be complete until you give them a big slab of meat. Oh i should probably mention it only applies to 3 letter words.'

Fern replies ' oodgerb to owknerb'

Isabella impressedly praises her 'owwerb, ernferb, ou'reyerb a astferb earnerlerb'

phineas overheard this 'I evernerb oughttherb I'd earherb erbferb atinlerb seduerb gainaierb fteraerb eopleperb nexplixcablyinerb toppedserb alkingterb in it.'

the heart wrenching scene when Wilbur is sent to Zuckerman's happens in chapter 4. Until then i disappear like a wild dimentio.


End file.
